Around You
by uchihakaelynna
Summary: Disatukan oleh takdir yang membuat mereka saling mengenal, saling dekat, saling menghapus jarak, saling menyukai, saling mencintai, saling menyakiti, dan akhirnya.. mungkinkah saling meninggalkan?
1. Dangerous

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Pairing : Sasuke - Sakura_**

 ** _Warn : Kata-kata kasar_**

 **S A K U R A**

Aku ingin sekali menendang selangkangan si bodoh didepanku ini. Dia nyaris membuatku melakukan aksi nekat seperti melayangkan kursi atau sejenisnya dari depan kelas dengan diawasi oleh Kurenai-sensei dan Tsunade-hime pada perkenalan pertamaku, hari pertamaku di sekolah baruku. Naruto benar-benar tak punya otak. Coba kalian bayangkan, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika seorang laki-laki bertanya tentang ukuran bra kalian pada saat kalian berkenalan didepan kelas sebagai murid baru? Menjijikkan.

Setelah melayangkan pertanyaan tak pantas itu, ia sukses mendapat jitakan manja dari Tsunade-hime serta bentakannya untuk ke ruang BK pada jam istirahat pertama. Yang dibalas dengan cengiran khasnya, membuatku tak habis pikir karena kebodohannya.

"Sakura, kau berhutang satu kaleng bir padaku."

Celetukan itu membuatku mendelik sangar pada Naruto. Pria yang sudah menjadi temanku sejak aku dalam kandungan itu akan membuatku gila jika kelakuannya masih seperti ini tiap harinya nanti. "Ambil semua kaleng birku kalau itu bisa mengusirmu dari hidupku, Pirang."

Naruto mendengus kasar, sebelum merebut buku catatanku dari hadapanku dan menyalin materi sebelumnya sembali sesekali berkomat-kamit. "Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih. Aku tadi 'kan hanya menyuarakan apa yang menjadi isi pikiran sebagian besar laki-laki ditempat ini. Aku hanya sedikit berbuat baik."

Secara reflek aku menendang kakinya dari bawah meja keras-keras, membuat cowok itu meringis dan menatapku sebal. "Dasar brutal." makinya.

Aku mengacuhkannya. Berdebat dengan Naruto hanya akan membuatku muak karena cowok itu akan selalu menang dariku. Dengan cara kotor seperti mengancamku, atau dengan ucapannya yang berhasil membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Selalu berakhir dengan pipi pemuda itu yang membiru karena kutonjok. Walau begitu, Naruto tak pernah jera dan selalu mengulangi kesalahannya, hingga menbuatku lelah dan hanya menamparnya. Jujur saja, aku lebih suka berteman dengan si blonde bodoh ini daripada dengan seorang yang bergender sama denganku. Aku benci pengkhianatan. Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu hidupku yang sudah kujalani bersama tunggal Uzumaki ini. Sejak bayi sudah disandingkan dalam satu boks bayi besar, bersebelahan. Belajar berjalan dan terjatuh, lalu menangis bersamaan. Belajar membaca dan menghitung bersama, dikelas yang sama, semeja. Belajar saling memaki bersama. Makian pertamaku kutujukan pada pria ini, saat ia tak sengaja menyalakan kipas angin dibelakang tubuhku hingga rok selututku tersingkap, menampakkan dalamanku pada kelas lima SD.

Saat itu, aku menangis seharian dan tak mau menemuinya selama sebulan. Benar-benar sebulan atau mungkin lebih satu hari aku tak bertemu apalagi menyapanya. Tempat dudukku dipindah ke paling depan, tempat dimana cowok itu paling anti menempatinya karena dianggap kursi listrik oleh sebagian besar murid laki-laki. Tempat dimana aku bisa tak mengalihkan pandangku secara sengaja ataupun tidak padanya, di kursi barisan belakang. Setelah kejadian itu, entah bagaimana kami kembali dekat. Kembali berangkat sekolah bersama, kembali bermain bersama, dan yang baru adalah; mulai saling terbuka melontarkan makian satu sama lain. Kehidupan kami sampai saat ini lucu. Lucu rasanya saat mendengar cowok sialan ini memiliki kekasih dan sudah tidur dengan wanita malang itu, dan dengan gamblang menceritakan padaku bagaimana prosesnya. Tentu saja aku langsung melotot dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Lucu rasanya mendengar kalau wanita itu ternyata seorang gadis populer yang pendiam dan tampak pemalu. Sangat cantik dan tampak kalem dengan rambut indigo sepunggungnya dengan mata sejernih bulan.

Sekali dalam seribu kesempatan, aku pernah merasa takut kehilangan Naruto. Ini bukan tentang cinta. Ini tentang rasa sayang seorang kepada sahabatnya. Sejak kecil, aku selalu bersamanya. Dia yang menjadi tamengku, menjadi pelindungku, menjadi seseorang terdepan yang siap mengulurkan tangan ketika aku jatuh. Mungkin aku yang berpikir terlalu jauh. Namun rasanya menakutkan ketika berpikir kalau suatu saat nanti Naruto akan pergi menjauh dariku. Takkan ada lagi yang mengulurkan tangannya saat aku jatuh, karena aku pribadi introvert yang tak memiliki satu temanpun selain dirinya. Dilain sisi aku juga tahu diri. Aku juga tidak bisa egois dengan memonopolinya hanya untukku sendiri yang hanya berstatus sahabat dekatnya. Dia butuh seorang pendamping hidupnya, dan tentu saja aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Malam itu, aku menangis. Di dalam kamar Naruto, aku menangis sambil menghadap tembok, dengan pria itu yang tidur disampingku. Saat itu, kami kelas tiga SMP. Masih sering tidur bersama walaupun intensitasnya berkurang. Kami tidur saling membelakangi, walau aku yakin kalau ia belum tidur.

Dan ya. Dia belum tidur. Langsung terduduk ketika isakanku tak bisa kutahan lagi. Ia membalikkan badanku perlahan hingga aku terlentang menghadapnya. Dengan pandangan buram, aku masih bisa melihat dia menatapku khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang menyakitimu, Sakura?"

Isakanku kian keras, membuatnya panik. Untung saja, saat itu orang tuanya sedang tidak dirumah. Naruto bisa dituduh macam-macam kalau orang tuanya mendengar suara tangisanku.

"Ah-kuh tah-kut, Naru-toh.. Ja-jah-ngan tinggalkan ah-kuh. Jah-ngan per-gih, Na-naru-toh.."

Malam itu, Naruto memelukku erat dan berkata bahwa ia takkan meninggalkanku. Kami tidur berpelukan sampai pagi dan bangun dengan tangan kram. Saat itu, aku tahu kalau satu-satunya orang yang takkan meninggalkanku selain orang tuaku adalah ia. Si tunggal Uzumaki.

Seberapapun dekatnya kami, aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa mencintainya. Kami ditakdirkan hanya sebagai sahabat, begitu seterusnya. Sampai saat ini, di usiaku yang ke tujuh belas, tujuh belas tahunku di dunia, tujuh belas tahun yang kujalani bersama Naruto, kami sama sekali tak pernah melibatkan perasaan.

"Kau dan teme sama saja. Kalian sama-sama suka menyiksaku."

Mau tak mau, seluruh atensiku teralih saat Naruto menyebut tentang temannya itu. Orang yang sukses membuatku merasa penasaran karena tatapan datarnya yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan perasaan. Pada oniks sehitam malamnya yang sukses membuat para gadis menjerit histeris kala manik tajamnya menyorot mereka. Pada senyumnya, yang hanya menjadi mimpi para gadis yang menyukainya.

Pada aura mengintimidasinya yang terasa sangat nyata, bahkan saat ia berada lima puluh meter dariku. Pada aura sensualitasnya yang selalu membuat pusat tubuhku berdenyut tak nyaman ketika manik sehitam jelaga itu menelisik menatapku.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar seorang pria sensual yang tampak dingin, nakal, liar, dan berbahaya.

S A S U K E

Aku hanya menatap lurus-lurus kedepan, ke tempat dimana teman terbodohku yang sedang nyengir selebar-lebarnya itu duduk dengan seorang gadis berambut bubble gum yang tampak mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya dengan tak tertarik. Ada kerutan yang tampak jelas di dahinya, dengan bibir yang digigit. Menampilkan dengan jelas ekspresinya ketika berpikir keras. Aku harus mengepalkan kuat-kuat tanganku didalam saku celana saat melihat manik klorofil itu menatapku tertegun sesaat, walau gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandang kearah lain dengan bibir yang masih digigit.Aku menarik kursi dan duduk didepan Sakura, nama gadis musim semi itu.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, Dobe." ujarku datar, melirik tanpa minat pada Naruto yang menatapku memelas. Berusaha keras mengacuhkan manik klorofil yang tengah menatapku penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Teme. Dasar tidak sabaran." Naruto berdecak sebal, membuatku melengos dan memilih diam tanpa menjawab.

"Aku mau kau menjaga Sakura selama masa liburan ini. Aku ada urusan dengan--"

"APA MAKSUDMU?!!!" otakku yang selalu nyantol terhadap soal logaritma yang panjangnya bergaris-garis itu pun kali ini tak ada artinya. Aku masih terdiam dengan wajah tak percaya, masih memproses apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Bahkan agak terkejut saat mendengar respon Sakura diiringi dengan gebrakan meja dan tatapan nyalangnya yang ia lontarkan untuk Naruto. Si bodoh ini benar-benar.

"Aku tidak mau. Jangan bodoh Naruto." aku mengernyit tidak suka saat pria itu menyorotku memohon, menghiraukan tonjokan Sakura yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menembus jantungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri, Sasuke. Dia bisa menghancurkan seisi rumah jika ia sendiri disana. Wanita ini bahkan tidak bisa merebus air dengan benar, dan dia bahkan tak bisa meniriskan mi instan dengan sempurna," Naruto setengah menggerutu saat mengatakannya, membuat Sakura reflek menonjok lengannya keras-keras dengan wajah merah padam yang menurutku menggemaskan.

Aku jadi ingin memakannya.

Dasar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan hal lain disaat genting seperti ini.

Bagaimana bisa aku menjaga wanita merah muda ini? Bagaimana bisa aku menjaganya kalau dengan tatapannya saja aku sulit mengalihkan pandang? Bagaimana bisa aku menjaganya kalau dengan bibirnya yang tergigit saja sudah membuatku nyaris lepas kendali?

 ** _Boleh saya minta reviewnya? Kadang, review dari kalian yang ngebuat saya up lagi setelah merasa cukup down karena merasa kalau cerita saya sudah terlalu mainstream._**

 ** _Sankyuu._**


	2. The Kiss

SAKURA

Pria ini membuatku nyaris gila. Naruto benar-benar tak punya otak dengan melakukan hal hina seperti ini. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, perdebatan kami diakhiri dengan aku yang menjerit frustasi lalu menonjok wajahnya sekuat yang kubisa dan jeritan para gadis yang kaget karena aksi brutalku. Tidak terima karena pangeran ranjang mereka nyaris kuhancurkan rahangnya. Berakhir dengan kejadian ini, situasi sialan ini. Naruto harus dilarikan ke Unit Kesehatan dan aku tak mau repot-repot membantu hal itu, demikian juga Sasuke. Sedari tadi, sedari aku sibuk beradu mulut dan saling memaki dengan Naruto, pria itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan, sesekali menunduk memperhatikan layar ponsel pintarnya dengan malas, lalu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuat tubuhku merasa terbakar. Ini gila. Pria itu bahkan hanya menatapku saja, oniksnya yang sehitam obsidian hanya menyorotku dengan sorot menyelidik yang terkesan penasaran saja. Dia sukses membuatku banyak-banyak mengumpat dalam hati untuk menenangkan diri.

Sampai lebih dari lima menit semenjak Naruto digiring ke persemayaman Anko-sensei, kami masih terjebak keheningan yang canggung, kaku, dan tak nyaman. Saat aku mencuri pandang kearahnya, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit bibir bawahku, dan mendapati matanya mengarah padaku walau sedetik setelahnya ia tampak menahan umpatan. Aku mendesah lelah lalu memberanikan diri menatap matanya, bukan bibirnya yang tiap bertambahnya detik semakin tampak menggiurkan untuk dimakan. Persetan dengan pikiran mesum itu. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanyalah berkata padanya kalau aku tak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"Uchiha-san," suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku membuatku menahan umpatan sekuat tenaga. Suara yang seharusnya terdengar tegas itu kali ini malah terdengar seperti rengekan manja. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kontrol diriku. Maka saat obsidian Sasuke menatapku dengan kilatan liar, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahku untuk meredakan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang pertahanan tubuhku.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata kalau aku tak nyaman dengan pandanganmu." aku mengatakannya kelewat cepat,

Tunggu.

Sialan.

"Ma-maksudku, a-aku tak nyaman dengan situasi canggung ini! I-iya! Aku hanya tak nyaman berada didekatmu. Tunggu. Apa? A--" Sasuke memutus ucapan super idiotku dengan tawa pelannya, yang membuat tubuhku menegang, mataku seakan tak ingin berkedip, tak ingin kehilangan santapan rohaninya. Tawa Sasuke benar-benar sempurna. Tuhan, itu hanya lengkungan super duper tipis di bibirnya yang kissable, belum seratus persen untuk dapat disebut senyum. Dan aku sudah nyaris dibuat kehilangan kesadaran saat menatapinya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Lalu biarkan aku memanggilmu Sakura, Nona Haruno." suaranya membuatku menahan nafas tanpa kusadari. Pria itu kali ini menatapku datar, walau nada suaranya tampak ramah dan bersahabat. Aku menggigit bibir lagi.

"Y-ya. Ba-baiklah. Kau bisa memanggilku semaumu. Maksudku, panggil aku Sakura." aku tertawa canggung, merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak perlu segugup itu, santailah sedikit. Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Setidaknya bukan sekarang."

Tolong pastikan jantungku masih berada ditempatnya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke dan bibirnya yang terangkat sebelah, menyeringai. Aku meneguk ludah, daerah antar pahaku berdenyut saat aku mengakui dengan gamblang betapa panasnya pria ini dalam hati. Aku akan gila. Aku berdeham untuk meredakan rasa panas dalam tenggorokanku, menatapnya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Aku.. harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu, ... Sasuke." lidahku terasa cocok saat menyebut namanya. Astaga, aku benar-benar akan gila karena pertemuan pertamaku dengan pria erotis ini.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tanpa minat, menyilahkanku pergi tanpa banyak bicara. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Sialan.

"Sakura,"

Aku berani taruhan kalau belum ada yang menyebut namaku dengan sesempurna itu, seerotis itu, dan semengundang itu. Aku menelan ludah, menoleh, mendapati dirinya tengah menatapku intens dengan kilatan jahil yang membuatku panas dingin.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu keras-keras seperti itu, kau bisa terluka nanti. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu."

Lalu melenggang pergi dengan kedua tangan yang terselip menawan di saku celananya.

Aku butuh air sekarang.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu berlangsung. Seminggu ini pula pria itu mengabaikan keberadaanku, mengacuhkanku, menganggapku makhluk tak kasat mata. Sasuke bahkan tak melirikku ketika kami berpapasan di koridor, pria itu hanya menatapku sejenak, sebagai bentuk sapaan, ketika kami sedang bersama dengan Naruto. Tak ada yang berarti, tak ada keterangan lebih lanjut tentang perkataan vulgarnya tempo hari. Sebenarnya, aku agak sakit hati saat menghadapi dirinya yang seperti ini. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan? Apa dia tersinggung dengan salah satu sikapku? Atau memang semua ini hanya sebatas keinginan egoisnya?

Masa bodoh.

Besok adalah hari Senin. Besok adalah hari pertama liburan. Besok adalah hari pertamaku berada satu apartemen dengan Sasuke. Sikap dingin yang ia tunjukkan terang-terangan itu mau tak mau membuatku agak segan untuk menemuinya hari ini. Namun aku harus memberitahu tentang kode password apartemenku dan beberapa keterangan tambahan lainnya padanya. Ini hari Minggu, kebetulan cowok itu sedang mengunjungi Naruto, sekarang berada di ruang TV, bermain PS bersama teman-teman Naruto lainnya.

Setelah meredakan degupan jantungku yang menggila entah karena apa, aku memutuskan mengambil satu pak bir dari kulkas dan berjalan kearah ruang TV. Kali pertama telapak kakiku menginjak karpet beludru di ruang TV, aku bisa merasakan seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu memusatkan perhatian mereka padaku, tak terkecuali Sai yang sedang giliran main atau seorang gadis Barbie tanpa cela yang berada di sebelah Sai, yang kuketahui adalah kekasih pria itu.

Aku meletakkan bir itu di meja ditengah mereka, lalu membasahi bibirku dan tersenyum. "Maaf mengganggu. Bisakah kupinjam Uchiha-san sebentar?"

Menimbulkan cibiran menyebalkan yang datang sepersekian detik dari bibir Naruto setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Tidak perlu seformal itu dengan pangeran es bodoh ini. Panggil saja dia dengan nama depannya atau teme atau mungkin dengan tambahan suffiks-kun dibelakangnya."

Aku reflek menggeplak puncak kepala Naruto dengan gulungan majalah dewasa dari meja, sampah. Aku mendesis, baru akan melemparkan kalimat balasan kalau suara lain tidak menyela. "Kau Sakura, ya?!" suara cempreng kelewat antusias itu membuatku nyaris memutar bola mata, aku mengedarkan pandang, mengabaikan tatapan aneh Sasuke dan mendapati gadis kekasih Sai yang mengajakku bicara.

"Ya. Aku Sakura. Kau?" aku tersenyum ramah, mengulurkan tangan.

Membuat gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya, balas tersenyum dan menyambut tanganku hangat. "Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman dekat setelah ini. Aku bisa menunjukkan padamu tentang jaman-jaman alay Sasuke, atau mungkin foto-fotonya pada jaman kegelapan. Kalau kau tertarik, aku bisa--"

"Mungkin kau sudah lama tak mendapat tamparan keras Sai di bokongmu, Ino." suara lain memotong pedas, membuatku meringis sekaligus ingin tergelak. Itu Sasuke, dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan tajam mengarah kearah Ino. Ino hanya mencibirnya sesaat.

"Aku tertarik, tapi tampaknya Pangeran Uchiha kita tak begitu tertarik," aku melepaskan tawaku setelahnya, yang setelahnya seisi ruangan itu dipenuhi gelak tawa kami semua, kecuali Sasuke.

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya, menatapku dalam. Membuatku menggigit bibir karena efek tatapannya yang luar biasa, yang membuat tawaku lenyap seketika. "Kurasa Sakura ingin berbicara denganku tadi, sebelum kalian memulai keributan ini."

Seisi ruangan hening, aku menelan ludah kesusahan. Aku mengangguk pelan, semakin merasa gugup ketika pria itu berdiri dari duduknya, siap mengekoriku.

"Kuharap kau tidak kembali dengan bibir yang bengkak, Sakura!" celetuk Naruto iseng, mengangkat kaleng birnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, mengundang tawa teman-temannya yang seketika pecah lagi.

Pipiku memanas. Saat aku melirik Sasuke, pria itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan, tak terusik dengan celotehan nakal teman-temannya. Aku menghela napas pelan.

Langkahku terhenti didapur, begitu pula dengannya. Aku berbalik, menelisik ekspresinya yang sulit sekali diterjemahkan. Menunduk sejenak dan mengatur nafas. "Kau menghindar."

Dua kata yang lolos dari tenggorokanku membuatku membulatkan mata. Aku menatapnya takut-takut, pria itu menatapku dengan sorot terkejut yang samar membuatku menunduk lagi, menggigit bibir dengan tangan yang meremas ujung kaosku.

"Apa maksudmu?" pria itu menatapku bingung, yang langsung ku tahu kalau itu suatu kebohongan. Sasuke ingin menghindar, ini membuat hatiku terasa tak nyaman.

"Kau menghindar dariku sejak hari itu, Sasuke. Kau--kau menjauhiku. Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?" aku menatap obsidiannya dengan berani, menyorotnya dengan sorot berharap.

Sasuke tampak kehilangan kata-kata terhadap kefrontalan-ku, ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi, lalu balas menatapku. "Aku hanya tak ingin lepas kendali."

Tenggorokanku terasa kering ketika pria itu selesai mengatakannya. Aku terkejut. Saat aku sudah membuka mulutku untuk meresponnya, ia melanjutkan perkataan ambigunya.

"Kau membuat pertahanan diriku tak berarti. Kau dengan mudah membuat sisi liarku berkobar lagi. Kau membuat sisi erotisku meminta diberi perhatian, Sakura. Aku tidak mau bertindak diluar batas tanpa persetujuanmu." Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa jeda, membuatku fokus pada bibirnya yang bergerak erotis, menelurkan tiap butir kata penuh rasa depresi.

Tunggu.

Ini artinya... dia menginginkanku sedalam itu?

Sial. Dadaku menghangat diiringi pipiku yang terasa panas. Aku menatapnya, mendapati sorot liar dalam obsidiannya. Aku menggigit bibir, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke menggeram, menatapku dengan manik yang kian kelam. Pria itu mendekatiku, menyentak pinggangku hingga tubuhku membentur tubuhnya. Aku menahan nafas saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. Bukti gairahnya menempel panas di perutku.

"Berhenti menggigit bibir atau aku akan menyetubuhimu sekarang juga, diatas meja dapur ini." nadanya rendah, nafasnya juga tidak teratur.

Aku terengah, wajahku memanas diiringi telapak tanganku yang basah. Pikiranku bekerja, otakku memutar bayangan liar persetubuhan kami diatas meja dapur. Dengan aku yang menggeliat dibawah tubuh kokoh Uchiha Sasuke, mendesah untuknya, datang untuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau senakal ini, Sakura. Aku tahu kau baru saja membayangkannya." Aku tersentak kaget ketika pria itu berbisik seduktif di telingaku. Ia meremas pinggulku, bernafas di telingaku.

"Sasuke, kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Kita--"

Ucapanku terputus dengan bungkaman bibir pria itu dibibirku.

 ** _Akhirnya up juga. Hahhh. Saya lelah. Readernya banyak sekali, reviewnya cuma dikit._**

 ** _Kadang-kadang, penulis juga ingin diapresiasi, 'kan? Review yang sedikit membuat saya kadang mikir kalo cerita saya kurang layak dan gak lama setelahnya bakal saya gantung, nggak saya selesaiin soalnya udah nggak ada minat lagi._**

 ** _So..._**

 ** _Mind to review?_**


	3. Crazy

**_Sorry pendek. Happy reading. Lemonnya 2-3 chapter lagi ya. Muehehe._**

Aku terkesiap. Lututku melemas saat merasakan pagutan liarnya di bibirku. Tanganku mendorong dadanya sekuat tenaga, walau aku sadar itu takkan ada artinya karena kedua tangan Sasuke masih mendekapku erat di punggung. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, bibirnya masih melumat bibirku kasar diiringi dengan gigitan-gigitan kecilnya yang membuatku mendesah kecil secara reflek. Sasuke membuatku melayang hanya karena bibirnya yang berada diatas bibirku. Aku memejamkan mata, mulai menikmati apa yang pria ini lakukan padaku. Bibirnya terasa manis namun dingin, dingin yang terasa membakar tubuhku dan berpusat di daerah antar pahaku. Sasuke membuatku basah hanya dengan kecupan liarnya diatas bibirku.

"Sasu-keh... Ahhh... Emh.." aku menengadah dengan mata terpejam saat ciuman pria itu beredar ke telingaku, ia benar-benar tak memberiku kesempatan bernafas. Sekujur tubuhku memanas ketika pria itu mencium belakang telingaku lalu mengulum cuping atas telinga kananku. Aku merinding, nafasku terengah dan daerah antar pahaku terasa lembab. Aku merasa seperti jalang yang haus belaian, _great job, Sakura._

Aku nyaris melorot ke lantai kalau Sasuke tidak melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulku saat ia melepaskan kontak fisik kami. Dia mendudukanku di meja makan, berada disela-sela pahaku yang terekspos setengah karena aku mengenakan daster tanpa lengan dengan panjang sepuluh senti diatas lutut, dan semakin tertarik ketika dia memosisikan dirinya diantar pusatku. Aku terengah, sekaligus lega mendapati dirinya menyudahi aktivitas pribadi kami. Aku takut dipergoki oleh yang lain, karena aku yakin kalau ini berlanjut pria itu pasti benar-benar memasukiku disini.

" _Can I have you_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada rendah, nyaris diiringi geraman. Diselingi dengan ciuman-ciuman kecilnya disekitar telinga dan pipiku. Tangannya mengusap lututku, lalu naik hingga mencapai bagian pahaku yang terbuka. Menyentuhku berulang kali disana. Aku nyaris gila karena menginginkannya.

Wajahku memanas, aku yakin akan tampak semakin memerah. Aku menatap oniks sekelam malamnya, mendapati sesuatu yang menyenangkan berkobar disana. Meneguk ludah, aku menggeleng ragu.

"Ada Naruto, Ino, dan yang lainnya. Aku.. kita.. tidak mungkin...disini."

Aku memalingkan wajah salah tingkah, menggigit bibir bawahku. Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya di pinggulku, menarikku mendekat, membuatku melompat turun dari meja makan, dan menempelkan keningnya di keningku. "Jangan gigit bibirmu didepan laki-laki manapun. Mereka bisa menyeretmu saat itu juga, Sakura."

Aku tergelak pelan. "Baik, Tuan Uchiha."

"Dan kita bisa melakukannya dimana saja asal kau mau. Bahkan didepan Naruto mungkin? Atau ditempat umum? Didalam mobil? Dikamar mandi? Di balkon? Di dap--"

Aku membekap mulutnya dengan nafas yang terasa makin panas dan nyaris berasap. Melotot kearahnya, yang malah membuat cowok itu terkekeh pelan.

Rasanya aku tidak mau berkedip.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Nona Haruno. _So bad._ " Sasuke mendesah frustasi, menatap bibirku lagi dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Dia tampak sialan lezat.

"Kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, Uchiha." aku tergelak geli, mendorong dada Sasuke dan lepas dari kungkungan tubuhnya. Berusaha mengusir semua pikiran nakalku saat melihat kilatan lagi dimata Sasuke waktu dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Tapi aku sudah menginginkanmu sejak lama." elak Sasuke keras kepala, mengekoriku dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di meja _pantry_ satu meter dariku, melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menatapku dengan tatapan memerintah.

Aku mendengus geli, "tapi aku baru mengenal orang yang _mengaku-sangat-menginginkan-tubuhku_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku tidak akan tidur dengan pria yang baru kukenal namanya saja."

Ucapanku membuat kedua alis Sasuke tertaut, nyaris menyatu. Ekspresi yang menurutku cukup menggemaskan. "Tapi aku menginginkan _mu,_ bukan tubuhmu."

"Tapi kau menginginkanku karena tubuhku, Tuan Perintah."

"Tapi aku bukan orang jahat yang akan membunuhmu setelah menyetubuhimu. Aku orang baik-baik yang akan memeluk orang yang sudah kutiduri sampai pagi. Walau aku baru meniduri satu wanita saja." cerocosan Sasuke membuat pipiku memanas, pria itu tak segan mengucapkan kata _bersetubuh, meniduri,_ dan sejenisnya.

"Ucapanmu tak lolos sensor, Sasuke."

"Hanya ucapanku, bukan tubuhku." pria itu berucap dengan nada menggoda, mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku membuat wajahku kian terasa terbakar lagi. Astaga. Mungkin setelah ia pulang dari sini aku akan menjadi abu karena terus-terusan merasa terbakar.

"Baiklah, aku kalah." aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, berpose seperti orang yang sudah menyerah. Lalu kembali fokus pada es susu cokelatku yang hampir jadi setelah melihat seringai nakal Sasuke yang membuatku berpikiran liar lagi. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang kemungkinan besar tampak bodoh.

"Aku juga mau susu." cowok itu berceloteh lagi, kali ini berbicara di belakangku dengan jarak sangat dekat, membuatku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku.

"Susunya habis. Kau mau meminum ini?" aku mengangkat cangkirku didepan wajahnya, membuatnya menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan atensinya pada wajahku lagi.

"Ya, aku mau susumu saja."

Ucapannya yang ambigu membuatku mendengus, terlebih saat aku memergoki tatapan matanya yang menatap penuh harap ke _dadaku,_ bukan ke es susu di tanganku. Dasar mesum.

"Aku bisa menyirammu dengan ini kalau kau terus menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tapi karena ini es susu terakhir, maka bersyukurlah--"

"Tutup mulutmu atau kututup dengan mulutku lagi?" potong Sasuke mendelik sebal mendengar cerocosan tidak bergunaku.

Aku terkekeh, mengusap sekilas rahang pria itu membuat matanya terpejam, menikmati sentuhanku. "Kau membuatku gila."

"Kau--"

"Sudah kuduga jika aku tidak datang maka ruangan ini akan menjadi lembah dosa kalian berdua."

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara lain. Aku menoleh, mendapati Naruto di ambang pintu dapur, melipat tangannya dengan ekspresi guru yang sedang memarahi muridnya yang ketahuan mencontek. Aku memerah, melepaskan tanganku dari rahangnya dan menatap cowok itu galak.

"Dasar sok tahu."

"Dasar pengganggu."

"Aku hanya tidak mau apartemenku harus disucikan oleh Pendeta dulu karena perbuatan kalian." Naruto bersikeras, membuat tatapan Sasuke menajam.

"Semua itu bukan urusanmu."

"Untung saja aku datang kesini waktu kalian masih _utuh._ Aku tidak--"

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengoleksi ribuan video porno di laptopku dan menontonnya tiap menjelang tidur." aku menyela sadis, lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"SAKURA!! DARIMANA KAU TAHU?!!"

.

 ** _Ohayou minna-san._** ** _Engh, sebenernya saya mau jujur dikit. Saya itu entah kenapa agak susah nulis adegan lemon. Wuehehe. Soalnya saya juga masih 17 tahun, belum berpengalaman apa-apa *. Tapi, kadang review dari readers, terutama yang lucu-lucu, ngebuat saya semangat lagi nulis walau awalnya agak canggung pas nulis bagian 'itu'._** ** _Apalagi saya pasti mepet tembok kalo pas nulis work ini _ soalnya nggak mau kena resiko ketahuan sama orang sekitar._** ** _Kayanya curhatan saya terlalu panjang, ya? Wqwq._** ** _Well, seperti yang sudah-sudah.._** ** _Mind to review?_**


	4. Crap

Udaranya dingin sekali.

Ini masih pukul lima pagi dan Tokyo baru saja selesai memuntahkan tangisannya. Aroma _petrichor_ masih tercium kuat, membuat indera penciumanku merasa betah. Namun suasana dingin yang menusuk tulang membuatku ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke apartemen dan menyalakan _heater_.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh pergi. Dasar jahat." aku merutuk kepada pria pirang- _ku._ Pada jam segini, Naruto sudah berada di bandara, sudah siap dengan satu koper besar dan tas selempang kecil. Kelihatan tampan walau tak menghilangkan kesan konyolnya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Tapi Kaa-san membutuhkanku untuk merawat Otou-san. Dia tidak bisa mengurus Karin dan merawat Otou-san sendirian." Naruto menatapku dengan sorot terharu, matanya berkaca, membuat penglihatanku sesaat memburam.

Uzumaki Karin adalah adik perempuan Naruto yang baru berusia tujuh tahun. Gadis kecil dengan rambut merah menyala itu sudah menggunakan kacamata di usia belianya. Sedangkan ayah Naruto, Minato-oji-san, pria itu tiba-tiba terserang flu, membuat Ibu Naruto, Kushina-oba-san, merasa kerepotan mengurus keduanya. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka karena mereka sekarang tinggal jauh di pelosok Jepang, dan aku di ibukotanya. Oji-san dan Oba-san adalah pemilik beberapa perusahaan berbasis komputer terbesar di Tokyo.

"Kau bisa mengajakku." aku tetap merajuk, menatapnya kesal dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, maju selangkah dan mengusap lembut rambut sepunggungku. Matanya yang sebiru langit menatapku hangat, membuatku merasa tenang dalam sekejap. Naruto bisa sedewasa _ini_ dalam kondisi tertentu. Dia sebenarnya memang bisa diandalkan.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Paman Kizashi dan Bibi Mebuki merasa khawatir. Aku tidak bisa berjanji berat dengan membawamu pulang pergi dalam jarak yang jauh, Sakura."

Akhirnya aku memilih mengalah. Mendongak dan tak bisa menahan senyum ketika melihat sorot memelasnya. "Dasar ceroboh."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menarikku kedalam pelukan panjang. "Kau harus hati-hati saat aku tak ada, ya. Katakan padaku kalau _teme_ kurang ajar padamu."

Aku tergelak pelan, memukul ringan punggungnya. "Kau juga jangan kebanyakan melirik gadis lain. Jangan _coba-coba_ dengan gadis lain, Pirang. Aku akan memotong masa depanmu kalau kau mengkhianati gadis bermata bulan itu."

"Jangan bersetubuh dengan Sasuke tanpa ijinku, ya." bisik pria itu membalasku, sangat pelan di telingaku, walau aku yakin takkan ada yang mendengarnya karena suasana bandara yang mulai ramai.

Aku bersemu. Mendelik dan mencubit pinggangnya dengan cubitan mautku, membuatnya melepaskan pelukan dan menghancurkan suasana penuh haru ini. " _Baka._ " makiku, berkacak pinggang.

Naruto terkekeh, masih mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang tadi kucubit. "Aku tahu kau tertarik padanya. Dia itu berbahaya, _Pink._ Dia terlalu _kelam_ untukmu."

Perkataannya membuatku termangu bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tergelak keras kali ini. "Oh, ayolah, Sakura, kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu tentang perjalanan dan reputasi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

Jantungku berdebar terlalu keras, mataku memicing tajam kearah Naruto, membuat tawa pria itu lenyap tak berbekas. Rautnya serius, membuat perasaan aneh menyeruak ke dalam dadaku. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, menggigit bibir bawahku. "Katakan, Naruto."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Tak ada waktu untuk membicarakannya. Sebentar lagi aku harus _take off._ Tapi kurasa kau bisa mencari semuanya di internet." Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu memelukku hangat dan melambaikan tangan, berjalan kearah armada terbesar disana.

Meninggalkan aku dan sejuta pikiran liar di otakku. Aku kebingungan setengah mati. Aku penasaran setengah mati. Dan aku takut setengah mati. Mungkin beberapa detik lagi aku akan mati depresi hanya karena perkataan Naruto yang penuh selubung misteri. Aku tak yakin kalau aku akan _baik-baik-saja_ setelah aku mencari semuanya di internet.

"Kau tampak bingung."

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara datar penuh intimidasi itu. Berbalik badan dan menemukan seorang pria berbalut kemeja _navy_ yang dua kancing teratasnya tak terpasang. Masih tampak sesempurna _itu_ dan se sensual _itu._ Menyorotku dengan sorot bersahabat walau raut wajahnya terlampau datar. Aku menegang. Keringat dingin menetes dari keningku. Disaat seperti ini aku masih bisa berpikir kalau Tuhan sedang bahagia ketika menciptakannya. Pesona bungsu Uchiha ini sangat berbahaya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." aku berusaha menyungging senyum senatural mungkin, tak yakin kalau itu akan berhasil. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, tampak tidak puas dengan jawabanku. "Kau sedang berbohong." tembaknya langsung, membuatku mati kutu seketika.

Aku mengalihkan pandang. "Aku harus pulang. Kau bisa datang jam sembilan. Permisi." jawabku tanpa menatap obsidiannya.

Saat aku akan melangkah pergi dari hadapan Sasuke, pria itu mencekal lenganku. Membuat langkahku terhenti, dan nafasku nyaris terhenti juga. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Astaga.

Aku bahkan masih bisa mengagumi kesan seksi dalam suara rendahnya ketika ia menyebut namaku.

Aku sudah gila.

Saat aku menatap sekilas kearah wajahnya yang menatapku khawatir, aku merasa tersentuh. _Sedikit._ Namun aku memilih melepaskan cekalan tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya butuh tidur sedikit lebih lama, Sasuke." aku menyungging senyum tipis, menahan nafas ketika mengatakannya, lalu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

 ** _Around You_**

 ** _-Chapter 4 : Crap_**

 ** _*Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _Kishomoto-sensei_**

 ** _• uchihakaelynna_**

Satu bulan yang lalu, Sasuke dikabarkan keluar dari hotel dengan seorang model wanita papan atas pada tengah malam. Beberapa hari setelahnya pria itu tertangkap kamera sedang berciuman dengan wanita pengusaha kosmetik terbesar kedua di Jepang di sudut pantai. Dua minggu lalu, Sasuke sempat masuk surat kabar karena pertengkarannya dengan seorang aktris majalah dewasa kaya raya dipinggir restoran ternama. Dan tiga hari setelahnya pria itu sudah menggandeng model pirang dari luar negeri saat _grand_ _opening_ salah satu hotelnya.

Mataku membelalak tak percaya setelah selesai membaca belasan artikel dalam waktu dua jam ini. Rasa perih pada mataku kuabaikan, pikiranku lebih terfokus pada fakta-fakta tak masuk akal didalamnya.

Sasuke adalah _playboy_ kelas berat. Dia adalah _CEO_ perusahaan properti yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan perusahaan Naruto. Perusahaan nomor satu di Asia, mungkin? Ah, tidak. Aku bisa membaca kalau usaha propertinya juga sudah merambah Bulgaria, Amerika, California dan bahkan Forks. Pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp karena kakaknya memilih menjalankan usahanya sendiri dari nol, tak mau ikut campur tangan bisnis yang menyangkut keluarganya.

Diusianya yang kutaksir masih 18 tahun, pria itu sudah memegang semua kendali klan Uchiha. Kecerdasannya yang tergolong diatas rata-rata menjadi nilai plus dalam segala keberhasilannya. Para wanita akan dengan senang hati melebarkan paha mereka untuknya.

Sasuke memang sesempurna _itu._

Dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, padahal aku sudah berteman dengan Naruto sejak bayi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan ketika aku mengangkat wajah dari layar laptopku. Masih tersisa satu setengah jam sebelum pria itu sampai ke kediamanku.

Ada rasa kecewa yang timbul begitu saja ketika memikirkan tentang semua fakta mengejutkan yang harus kutelan bulat-bulat pagi ini.

Bagaimana kalau dia hanya _menginginkanku_ hari ini dan bukan besok?

Bagaimana kalau aku akan berakhir sama mengenaskannya dengan _boneka-boneka_ miliknya yang terdahulu?

Bagaimana kalau ketertarikannya benar-benar hanya pada tubuhku dan hanya untuk sesaat?

Bagaimana kalau...--

 _BRAK!!_

Aku nyaris terjengkang ketika suara itu memutus lamunanku, atau bahkan nyaris memutus nyawaku.

Mataku nyaris lepas dari rongganya ketika mendapati pintu apartemenku sudah lepas dari engselnya. Mendapati si pelaku yang saat ini tengah terengah-engah, membuatku ikut merasa gerah juga.

 _Uchiha Sasuke disana._

Di ambang pintu apartemenku. Berdiri terengah, menatapku tajam. Matanya hanya sempat melirik sedetik pada pintu apartemenku yang terbanting mengenaskan, lalu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa belas kasihan. "Sebentar lagi petugas akan datang untuk memperbaikinya," ujar pria itu datar, menyadari arti tatapanku.

Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu memijat pangkal hidungku frustasi. "Biayanya tidak murah, kau tahu. Kau bisa menekan bel, bukan melepas pintuku lalu berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

"Aku yang menanggungnya. Ini kesalahanku. Sekarang kita sudahi topik ini, ada topik yang lebih penting."

Sorot obsidiannya kian menajam, menusuk ke retinaku terlalu dalam membuat tubuhku melemas dibawah tatapannya. Aku meneguk ludah, menyadari dalam hati kalau aura mengintimidasinya menguar sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari biasanya. "A-apa--"

"Kau."

Jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah wajahku dengan tidak sopan, membuatku nyaris berdecak kalau tidak ingat situasi diantara kami. "Apa yang kulakukan?"

Matanya memicing, menatapku seraya menyeringai kecil. "Pertama, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu _tentangku_ beberapa jam yang lalu. Kedua, kau tidak mendengar bel yang kupencet lebih dari lima kali. Ketiga..."

Seringainya kian lebar ketika menatap kebelakang tubuhku, membuatku langsung meneguk ludah kepayahan. Aku merinding melihat seringainya. Aku basah hanya karena bibirnya yang terangkat sebelah dengan penuh arti tersembunyi.

"... kau penasaran terhadapku."

 _Crap._

Tubuhku menegang, baru sadar kalau yang dibelakang tubuhku adalah _laptopku._ Yang masih menampilkan jendela tentang gosip-gosip yang berkaitan dengan bungsu Uchiha ini. Wajahku memanas.

Aku butuh air.

.

 ** _Ah, kita ketemu lagi, Minna!_** ** _Sebenarnya work ini sudah selesai sampai chapter 10 di draft saya. Tapi, saya nggak langsung update cepet buat lihat keantusiasan para readers. Kalau readers makin sepi, saya jadi ragu lagi sama tulisan saya :') Dan saya juga merasa nggak dihargai. Saya mengawali kebiasaan menulis saya dari wattpad._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _Disana, saya mulai belajar. Tapi disana juga, saya kehilangan kepercayaan diri saya dengan tulisan saya. Yang baca sudah banyak, yang vote bahkan nggak ada seperdelapannya. Sebagai penulis, saya merasa nggak dihargai. Terlebih karena isi kolom komentar sebagian besar hanya promosi tentang cerita lain._** ** _._** ** _Bahkan ada yang menjiplak karya saya._** ** _._** ** _Dan dia followers saya._** ** _._** ** _Yah, setelah maki-maki dia, saya langsung report ceritanya. Habis itu saya block usernya._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _Engh, kalau saya terkesan arogan, galak, atau apapun itu yang bersifat negatif, saya minta maaf._** ** _Saya hanya ingin dihargai._** ** _So..._** ** _Mind to review?_** ** _Sankyuu._**


	5. Masa Lalu

Aku menahan nafas ketika pria itu mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya. Belakangku tembok, samping kananku mepet sekali dengan sisi samping lemari, samping kiriku semakin mustahil kulalui karena itu adalah jendela. Aku masih sayang nyawaku dan belum segila itu untuk mati sia-sia karena malu didepan Uchiha angkuh nan mematikan ini.

Saat menatap oniksnya, aku mendapati sorot geli yang lebih kentara dari sorot _bergairah_ nya. Gila. Aku akan gila karena mulai berpikir terlalu nakal ketika menatap seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke. Kau tahu aku belum mandi."

"Kau tidak mandi ketika memelototi tubuhku di internet? Ckck, memalukan sekali, Haruno." Sasuke berdecak dengan suara jahil, bibirnya membentuk seringai seksi.

Pipiku memanas ketika mendengarnya. Dia ini benar-benar. Mungkin aku bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa kalau setiap hari diintimidasi olehnya seperti ini. Memalukan. Dasar sialan. Sasuke _sialan_ tampan.

"Aku tidak memelototi tubuhmu diinternet! Jangan terlalu percaya diri." ujarku mengelak, pipiku kian merona ketika matanya menatapku dengan sorot bermain.

"Tapi wajahku?"

"Tidak!! Aku--"

"Mungkin mulai sekarang aku tak akan heran kalau menemukan ratusan fotoku di galerimu, atau mungkin bahkan _fanfiction_ tentangku yang memiliki rating... _mature_?" Sasuke berbisik menggoda ditelingaku, lalu meniup telingaku pelan. Membuat tubuhku terasa berdesir.

Oh sial.

Aku basah.

"Jangan gila. Kau tidak seterkenal itu sampai ada yang membuat _fanfiction_ nakal tentangmu. Dan lagi, aku tidak memelototi wajahmu! Aku hanya mencari tahu tentang siapa pria yang mengaku menginginkanku! Oh ya, aku juga tidak menyimpan fotomu satupun di galeriku. Kau bisa mengeceknya jika kau tak percaya."

Betapa sulitnya memulai kalimat panjang nan lebar itu tanpa disertai desahan mengundang karena pria itu masih meniup daerah telinga dan leherku. _Shit._ "Sial. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang, Sakura. Persetan dengan rasa penasaranmu, kau bisa menanyakan semua yang kau mau setelah kita selesai nanti."

Aku nyaris menendang kepemilikannya ketika ia nyaris menciumku. Demi Tuhan, pintuku masih menjeblak lebar tanpa halangan apapun! Dan dia dengan seenak selangkangannya, berkata mau bercinta denganku disini sekarang? Pria bodoh.

Ya. Pria bodoh yang sialan seksi.

"Jangan gila. Pintu sialan itu bahkan masih tergeletak mengenaskan. Kalau aku menoleh kearah lainpun, kurasa aku akan mendapati seseorang yang menodongku dengan pistol didetik aku menoleh balik." omelku, mendelik kesal kearahnya.

Saat pria itu akan membalas ucapanku, kami dibuat terdiam dengan kedatangan segerombolan orang berpakaian seperti teknisi. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya, membuatnya mengedikkan bahu.

"Apa kalian orang suruhanku?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada angkuh, membuatku menyikut rusuknya pelan. "Kau seharusnya berlaku sopan pada orang yang usianya lebih tua darimu, Uchiha." bisikku pelan, namun kurasa masih bisa terdengar oleh semua orang disitu.

Mereka tersenyum tipis saat mendengar bisikanku, mengisyaratkan ucapan terimakasih lewat senyuman itu. "Ya. Kami datang untuk memperbaiki pintu ini, Tuan." lalu mereka kembali beralih pada Sasuke lagi.

Sesaat, pria itu menatapku sebelum berbalik kearah para teknisi pintu itu. "Lakukan dalam satu jam. Biayanya bisa kalian minta pada sekretarisku."

"Kalian tidak perlu mendengarkan dia. Dia hanya pria bodoh yang sombong dan menyebalkan. Kalau kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dalam satu jam pun tak masalah. Aku yang akan membayar kalian." sambarku cepat, tersenyum sopan kepada para pria paruh baya itu.

Sekali lagi, mereka membalas senyumanku sama sopannya. Kali ini, sebelum mereka bisa membalas ucapanku, Sasuke sudah menarikku kearah kamarku. Aku mendelik atas sikap semena-menanya. "Sasuke--"

"Diam atau kau kubuat menggeliat didepan mereka, Haruno." Sasuke menggeram rendah, menelurkan kalimat yang sarat akan ancaman bernada sensual.

Aku tersentak, pipiku merona malu. Mendelik kearahnya, dan menggembungkan pipiku kesal. "Bodoh."

Saat kami sudah sampai di kamarku, ia membanting pintu menutup dan memojokanku disana. Lagi. Kedua tangan besarnya mengurungku, dan obsidiannya menatapku setajam silet. "Jangan membantahku, Sakura."

"Aku tidak membantahmu. Aku hanya ingin menghargai bapak-bapak itu kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka menuruti titahmu untuk sampai kesini dengan waktu yang kau titahkan, yang pastinya terlalu singkat. Apa mereka juga harus menurutimu lagi dengan mengerjakan tugas mereka dalam satu jam? Bagaimana kalau tugas mereka malah tidak rapi atau tidak maksimal karena tindasanmu? Mereka bukan peliharaanmu, Uchiha. Jangan mentang-mentang kau merasa kalau kau _tinggi,_ kau bisa memperlakukan mereka _rendah._ _Baka._ " aku berkata dengan manik yang tak kusangka akan berkaca-kaca.

Saat aku memalingkan wajah, aku yakin pria itu akan muak akan betapa menyedihkannya wajahku saat ini. Sasuke mendadak diam dengan segala cerocosanku yang tak pakai otak.

"Sakura--"

"Ayahku tidak pernah menghargai Ibuku sebagai wanita, Sasuke." aku memotong ucapannya, membuatnya tergugu lagi.

"Ayahku tidak pernah menghargai Ibuku sebagai wanita karena Ibuku selalu memerintah ia seenaknya. Ibuku orang kaya, dan ayahku terlalu miskin untuk dikatakan miskin." aku melanjutkan ucapanku, tersenyum miris.

Saat manik klorofilku menumbuk oniksnya, aku terkejut saat mendapati pria itu menyorotku sendu. Tangannya terjulur pelan kearah pipiku, menangkup, dan mengelusnya perlahan. Aku memejamkan mata, -baru sadar kalau mataku basah-, menikmati usapannya yang menenangkanku.

"Aku minta maaf." bisiknya, menyatukan kening kami. Masih mengusap pipiku dengan sebelah tangan, tangannya yang lain menangkup pinggulku, merematnya pelan sekali.

"Maaf, _Cherry._ Maaf." ia berbisik pelan, mencium puncak hidungku.

"Maaf." mencium keningku.

"Maafkan aku." mencium kedua mataku.

"Maafkan aku." mencium pipiku.

"Maaf."

Mencium bibirku.

Ciumannya seringan bulu. Pria itu hanya menempelkan bibirnya dua detik di bibirku, sebelum melepasnya lagi. Perbuatannya membuat aku sejenak tertegun, dan mengerjapkan mata ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Saat menatap maniknya, aku mendapati sorot hangat disana, walau percikan gairah di sorot mata itu masih tetap ada.

"Maaf."

Aku terkekeh geli, menahan dadanya ketika tubuhnya maju lagi, bersiap menyerbu bibirku. "Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." aku pura-pura cemberut, gemas dengan tingkah menggemaskannya.

Sasuke ikut tertawa pelan. Lesung pipinya terbentuk dengan manis, membuatku sesaat terpana. Kali ini, iris sehitam malam itu menatapku dengan sorot humor. "Aku bisa gila karena menginginkanmu, _Cherry._ "

Aku menepuk pipinya pelan, tersenyum bak orang gila. "Kita di kamarku, Sasuke." bisikku sensual di telinganya, sengaja menghembuskan nafas disana.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sakura." Sasuke menggeram, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku walau aku akhirnya mengekor dan menarik tangannya lagi.

Aku mengajaknya duduk di tepi kasur. Menatapnya dengan sorot yang sarat akan humor.

"Ayo kita bermain."

.

 ** _Saya lagi capek. Setelah berkutat dengan semua tugas-tugas dan ujian akhir semester, saya meluangkan waktu buat ngepublish ini. Jadi, kali ini nggak ada curhatan dulu, ya?_** ** _._** ** _Sorry kalau saya terkesan bawel._** ** _._** ** _So.._** ** _._** ** _Mind to review?_** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _Sankyuu._**


End file.
